Midnight-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Another one that should be rated MA..A worried, but willing X waits for Zero, who turns out to be willing too..


**Arthor's Notes: Hard Yaoi. Fluffy. Is it weird to say that a brief anger spell inspired this one..? I don't think I could add serious angst to this couple even if I tried..A little drop here and there maybe..You know why..? I focus on the positives of this couple and how fucking canon it all is..This couple needs more fluff, in my opinion..Plus, my errors in my writing Creep played a factor..So let's see if I can't improve..This time around, I'm going to try and bring out very sentimental elements..These guys have a soulmate relationship..That's the best kind of relationship, huh..? With that said, gender doesn't mean a fucking thing in terms of soulmates, that's how I feel..Enjoy..There will be more info in the description..**

23:00 read the digital clock next to his bed. 11 at night. X laid motionless in his bed, clad in a white shirt and blue boxers, both worried and somehow strangely aroused. He was worried immensely for Zero's unit, but most of all, for Zero. Special Unit Zero had been sent on a late night mission. They were usually pretty quick about their missions, but this one was taking a few hours.

Finally, an hour later, the brunette couldn't stand it. He had to check to see if Zero was back yet. X scurried out of his dorm and to the opposite side of the hallway, disregarding his throbbing below. He was glad the lights were off for once.

After entering Zero's passcode, X entered his lover's dorm and checked all over. Not a trace. He sighed quietly in disappointment, praying they were ok. He stood in the den, glancing over it once more before exiting the door behind him. As he started to turn towards the door, it slid open, noticing a gentle light blue glow from behind him.

Zero stepped into the dorm flicking the lights on, surprised to see X standing there in his PJs.

"X?"

"You took so long, I just had to check." X said, facing the red-clad android.

Zero smirked noticing the bulge in the brunette's boxers. "Looks like that's not the only problem."

"Ah!" X yelped trying to cover his bulge, flushing in embarrassment.

"You worry too much. Just relax." After he quickly locked the dorm door, the blond scooped the brunette into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. X hugged the red clad hunter's neck tightly, happy that he wasn't hurt. He was completely unscathed, much to the blue bomber's relief.

As he trekked into the bedroom, Zero began to feel his face warm into a slight but visible blush and he stiffened below as he closed the bedroom door. He sat on the bed and turned the brunette in his lap onto his stomach.

X felt something stiff prodding at his stomach as he was turned over. He turned his head back to see the blond raising a hand and looking at X's rear end. X's blushing grew brighter as he realized what Zero was about to do. A startled yelp escaped him as Zero's hand impacted his behind with a loud slap.

A smirk crawled onto Zero's face as he slapped the brunette's rear again, making another yelp escape the smaller hunter. X's surprised glance at the blond made that smirk bigger. Zero chuckled as he turned X onto his back and onto the bed before positioning himself on top of him.

X just rolled his eyes and before he could respond to that playful chuckle of his, Zero caught his lips in a deep kiss. The brunette's eyes slowly slid closed as he lost himself in the kiss. The blond's eyes did the same as he began to prod inside X's mouth and twist around his tongue, with the smaller hunter returning the favor in small circles.

As he continued swirling his tongue inside X's mouth, Zero slid under the smaller hunter's shirt and stroked his chest softly with one hand, the other reaching and pressing the crystal on his helmet, deactivating his armor and jumpsuit leaving him bare, clad in only a pair of red boxers and the helmet. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, X heard the whirring of Zero's armor powering down and opened his eyes, gazing at a nearly nude blond. He grinned and gently removed Zero's helmet.

Setting the helmet aside on the nightstand, X stared lovingly into those sapphire eyes of Zero's as they opened that seemed to sparkle in the dark bedroom. The only light in the room was natural light trying to come through Zero's window. Zero lifted X's shirt over his head and threw it onto the bed's headboard. X grinned and began to stroke and observe the muscular body in front of him slowly.

When X neared the blond's lower body, Zero snatched his wrist, shaking his head and wagging his pointer finger at him before opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand and rattling around in it. This definitely raised X's curiousity. Zero briefly glanced back at him and smirked.

'What's he up to?' X pondered quietly to himself.

X tried to sit up to look and see just what Zero was digging around for, but Zero flicked his forehead gently, sending X back down to the bed. A few seconds later, the blond found what he was looking for and spun it with one finger with a metal jiggling. X's blush, which had slightly faded in the few minutes of inactivity, returned to a rose red hue. Zero was spinning a pair of old-fashioned handcuffs on his finger, the kind police used, with a smirk and slight playful growl.

X was surprised. He wasn't expecting Zero to start breaking out such kinky objects. His flushing became even brighter when the blond held up a spiked collar with a leash hooked to it. He wasn't sure about the spikes, but the whole collar and bound hands idea excited him, which Zero took notice of and chuckled.

The larger android lifted the brunette's upper body up just enough so that he could fasten the cuffs. Letting him rest, Zero then straddled X and fastened the collar tight, but not too tight that it would choke the smaller android. He tugged the leash a little to make sure of it. X felt himself get hot as Zero tugged the leash and his erection throbbed harder than before as he closed his eyes. The blond then gently opened X's eyes. "No, keep them open. I want you to see this."

X watched quietly as Zero once more positioned himself above him. A bright red blush found itself across Zero's face as he cast off his pride and held X's cheek.

"I need you, X. I need your very soul." Zero confessed gazing into X's emerald eyes.

"I feel the same way, Zero. I always have." X hesitated shyly, but managed out.

Zero caught X's lips in a deep passionate kiss before he slowly moved to his neck, keeping a firm hold of the leash. X watched him with half-lidded eyes, pleasured gasps escaping him as his lover licked his neck in slow steady flicks of his tongue. The blond paid careful attention to X's reactions as he moved down his neck, noticing soft hissing and shuddering coming from the small android.

X's gasps turned to groans, his erection got worse as Zero steadily ran a line down his body. He paused to lather X's left nipple to hardness and used his free hand to entice the right one. The brunette squirmed and began to call his lover's name as he slowly advanced further downwards.

Tugging the collar slightly and running his hand down X's side, Zero flicked his tongue across X's navel before grasping the side of his blue boxers with two fingers and steadily sliding them down. Free from the under-garments that held it down, X's hardness lurched straight up. X's whole face went red when he felt the air down there, which made Zero smirk as he pulled the boxers off X's legs and threw them onto the headboard, right on top of X's shirt.

Heated breaths escaped the brunette as the larger android began to fondle the former's testes and gave insistent yanks on the collar. As he did this, Zero lapped the base of X's erection, slowly working his way up. X once more began to squirm, those heated breaths became pleasured hissing. The blond paused, lifting X's right leg up and then sliding down his boxers, his hardened thickness escaping confinement prodding X's puckered entrance as he returned his attention to X's hardness.

The smaller hunter's hissing quickly became soft moans as his larger lover swirled his tongue around his tip. He felt Zero gently thrust into him. Naturally, Zero wanted to be rough, it was his style. However, that wasn't to say he couldn't be gentle. He struck the rough treatment out immediately, knowing it would lessen their time together. Leaning forward, gazing passionately into those emerald eyes and that rose-flushed face, the blond steadily eased in and out of X. The gradually increasing volume of X's moans rang in Zero's ears, but he enjoyed it and the sight of his X looking so passioned.

"I love you." X managed to moan out.

"I love you more." Zero replied in a low husky voice.

"Not as much as I do." Retorted the brunette.

"Challenge accepted."

Before X could even ponder what he meant, Zero slid himself further into X and began to lap at his neck making his way slowly up from the base to X's jaw. Both pleasures made X's moans even louder. Letting the leash slide from his grip, Zero held X's cheek and bit into his neck gently, not hard enough to draw blood from the small brunette.

The blue bomber began to shudder once more amidst the immense pleasure he felt from both areas, knowing he was getting close. Zero was aware of this too and went as far as he could inside X, sliding slowly in and out, while moving down to his chest. One flick of X's right nipple was all it took for him to lean his head back and blank out for several seconds, feeling something splattering all over them, and some of it inside him.

Zero growled lowly as he came inside X, panting softly as he gently pulled out. That's when X sprang to life and threw himself against Zero, knocking him onto his back and landing on his chest. The blond smirked and kissed his lover on the cheek as he unlocked the handcuffs and held out his arms.

X took the cuffs and slapped them onto Zero's wrists. He stared lovingly into the blond's ocean eyes and when Zero grinned, he leaned forward and drew him into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other in swirls and twirls. Zero's blushing went from slight pink to a deep red. For once, he didn't bother making X earn dominance.

The blond pushed his way into the brunette's mouth as far as he could before X broke the kiss and began trailing small kisses down his neck. X decided to return Zero's love bites, making pleasured groans and hisses escape the larger hunter.

X then stopped to admire the well-built body before him. Zero began to protest to the inactivity, so the brunette continued down to the blond's chest, stroking it with 2 gentle fingers. He kissed his way down the toned body, lathering the former's nipples to hardness.

The leash that was still hooked to X's collar slid between the two and when he saw the chance, Zero grabbed it with his teeth and gave several playful tugs. X grinned feeling the tugging and continued slowly down the blond's body.

X kissed a slow steady line down Zero's stomach, keeping an eye on his lover whose passionate expression made him smirk. He steadily made his way to Zero's erection and slid the red boxers off, setting them to the side and holding the blond's left leg up. Zero gasped out soft moans as he felt X's tongue lapping at his puckered entrance.

The blond shuddered in pleasure and excitement. Seeing this, X sat up and slowly slid himself inside the larger android. Leaning over him, the brunette held Zero's back up with his free hand, making him lean forwards. Feeling himself leaning, Zero turned his head towards X. Sparkling emerald met shinning sapphire in a loving passionate gaze.

X began to move steadily in and out of Zero, and much to his surprise, moaned in unison with him. Soft moans filled the room which gradually grew louder the more X moved. He kept up his steady rhythm inside the blond while advancing deeper slowly. Zero kept his gaze fixed on X as they moaned and began another round of shuddering, knowing they were both about to climax.

Suddenly, both of their heads jerked back. They screamed simultaneously. Zero felt something splatter both inside him and on his body, X just felt it on his body and released Zero's leg unlatching the handcuffs on his wrists before lying him back down on the bed. With his hands free, Zero grabbed the leash to X's collar and indulged in several more tugs before removing the collar, returning it and the cuffs back to the drawer of his nightstand.

"It's a draw." Zero panted as he turned to X and held him in his arms.

"So it is." X managed through his own panting.

Sunlight broke through the blinds of Zero's window, causing X to open a sleepy eye and sigh as he attempted to sneak from Zero's grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Zero, his eyes half-lidded and still sparkling with love.

"Come on, Z, we've got to get a move on." X insisted as he tried to move.

Zero shook his head and kissed X's lips. "You're staying here with me. Fuck them, one day of hooky won't hurt anything."

X hadn't really wanted to move from Zero's grasp. He had to agree, though, one day surely wouldn't hurt anything. He cuddled into Zero's chest and was soon asleep again.


End file.
